


I Feel My Soul On Fire

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Easy To Begin, But Hard To End [9]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brotps, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Housefire, Humor, M/M, Power Outage, Snow, Truth or Dare, protective, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candles are helpful when the power goes out in a snowstorm, but they are also dangerous when around a group of students playing Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel My Soul On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am physically incapable of writing anything happy for any length of time, this turned depressing about halfway through. I tried to end it happier than it could have ended, though.
> 
> Also, I live in Massachusetts. Hence the snowstorm, power outage, driving ban, et cetera. I had a driving ban. Trapped in my own house. ...And I'm not even all that bent out of shape about it.
> 
> The title comes from the Les Mis song "Red and Black".
> 
> This takes place during their junior year at university.  
> (February 9th, 2014)

“That’s it. There’s an official driving ban,” Courfeyrac announced, looking at the TV. Bahorel booed and threw a handful of popcorn at the TV; Bossuet picked up the pieces and began popping them in his mouth, despite Joly’s protests.

“Looks like we’re staying here with you,” Eponine informed Enjolras, leaning forward in Grantaire’s lap. Enjolras raised an eyebrow at her.

“I highly doubt any of you were going to leave anyways,” Enjolras commented. Eponine shrugged, but her uninterested expression shifted quickly when Grantaire stood and dropped her to the floor.

“What was that for?” Eponine exclaimed, looking up at Grantaire from the floor. Grantaire stepped over her.

“If we’re all staying in Enjolras’ tiny flat tonight, I need something to drink,” Grantaire grumbled. Enjolras quickly glared at him, and Grantaire rolled his eyes. “I’m getting coffee, calm down.”

“Can I have one, too?” Jehan asked. He tipped his head back and smiled sweetly at Grantaire, who hesitated before giving in.

“Yes, fine. Anyone else?” Grantaire turned to the rest of the room, as though daring them to ask. Every hand in the room shot up anyways. Grantaire stared at them for a moment before turning to Enjolras. “You want to help me out here?”

“Sure, sure.” Enjolras disentangled himself from Cosette and Combeferre so that he could follow Grantaire into the kitchen. Cosette, still asleep, simply moved closer to Combeferre.

“Should we just put in a movie, then?” Marius asked. He tore his eyes away from Cosette to look at the rest of the room.

“Alright. I want to watch _Lord of the Rings_ ,” Courfeyrac demanded immediately. Eponine rolled her eyes, but she got up and pulled the three movies off of Enjolras’ DVD shelf anyways.

“Which one?” Feuilly asked, smoothing a crease on the paper fan he was making, not looking up until the weight of the silence in the room rested on him. He raised his head and was met with a number of blank faces.

“ _All_ of them, Feuilly,” Eponine answered. “Everyone knows the answer is always all of them.”

“And to think, we call you our friend,” Marius teased. Feuilly muttered under his breath and returned to his fan-folding.

“Did the coffee machine stop?” Bahorel stood up off the floor so that he could see into the kitchen, but he immediately clamped a hand over his eyes and tripped over Jehan. “Damn it! Get your tongue out of Grantaire’s throat!”

Everyone else in the room turned curiously to the kitchen to find Enjolras stepped away from Grantaire sheepishly, his face burning bright red. Grantaire, still leaning against the counter, slumped as he was no longer pushed against the cabinets; he let out a long, heavy breath as he pulled his shirt back down. Enjolras re-buttoned the top of his own shirt and attempted to smooth down his hair with his hands, all the while ignoring the eyes on them. Grantaire, however, just turned to the group and gave them a shit-eating grin.

“Should’nt’ve looked.” Grantaire half-shrugged. Enjolras glared at him, but the artist was unphased as he turned back to the coffeepot behind him.

“You’ve ruined coffee for me,” Bossuet groaned. Joly pat him on the head soothingly. Just then, the lights flickered, and the whole flat went dark. Combeferre shrieked, startling Cosette out of her sleep. She jumped and slipped off the couch; Marius was helping her up in an instant.

“Damn it,” Enjolras’ voice came from the dark kitchen; the sound of him rustling about in one of the drawers reached their ears, and his face was soon illuminated by a matchstick. He lit the slim candle in his hand and passed it to Grantaire, who used the light to locate the three mugs of coffee he had managed to produce. Jehan scrambled into the kitchen and stole one of the mugs; Grantaire picked up one of the others and drained it quickly, leaving the third for Enjolras. The blonde took a couple of sips before passing the half-full mug to Grantaire, who finished it happily.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Jehan cheered, sipping at his coffee as he returned to Courfeyrac’s lap on the floor. Eponine raised an eyebrow at him in the darkness. Grantaire and Enjolras returned to the group; Grantaire placed the candle in the candleholder on the top of Enjolras’ short side table, behind the armchairs.

“Do you really want to play that? We’re not eleven-year-old girls at a sleepover,” Bahorel reminded him. Jehan’s face fell at once, and Bahorel sighed. “Fine, fine. I’m in.”

The others agreed reluctantly and arranged themselves on the furniture. Grantaire threw himself in the armchair he had recently vacated while Marius shoved himself and Eponine into the other one. Cosette, having lost her seat beside Combeferre to Feuilly and Bahorel and her seat with Marius to Eponine, climbed into Grantaire’s lap and curled around him like a child. Grantaire played with her hair absently. Enjolras took a seat on the sofa between Bahorel and Joly, the latter having taken up permanent residence in Bossuet’s lap. Courfeyrac dragged the beanbag chair over beside the sofa, across from the armchairs, and settled into it; Jehan settled in his lap, his mug of coffee still gripped tightly in his hands. Grantaire yawned and let his head fall back.

“Who goes first?” Feuilly asked, situating himself comfortably in the small space between Combeferre and Bahorel.

“Jehan, because he thought of it,” Eponine answered. Her hands were busy putting small braids in Marius’ hair, but her eyes were mostly focused on the group.

“Fine. hmm...” Jehan craned his neck to look at Joly on the sofa. “Joly. Truth or dare?”

Joly looked disappointed at having been chosen so quickly. “I don’t want to get up. Truth.”

“Will you marry Musichetta?” Jehan asked softly. Joly blinked at him for a moment; his eyes darted to Bossuet, then down to his hands.

“I don’t know,” Joly answered honestly. The room fell silent until Grantaire spoke up.

“It’s going to be that kind of game, then, eh, Jehan?” Grantaire shifted; Cosette, mostly back asleep, pressed her face into his neck tiredly. He continued to run his hand through her hair. “Where we confess all our secrets to each other in the safe darkness?”

“I like these kinds of things,” Courfeyrac admitted with a shrug. “I know it’s dumb, but I think it’s fun.”

A grin split Grantaire’s face. “Good. So do I.” He motioned towards Joly with his head. “Your turn to ask.”

“Grantaire, then. Truth or dare?” Joly decided almost automatically. Grantaire rolled his eyes.

“Dare,” Grantaire answered. Joly nodded and thought for a moment before he sat forward enthusiastically.

“Wake up Cosette,” Joly began. Grantaire began to move to shake her, but Joly held up a hand. “By kissing her.”

Grantaire stared at him for a moment before turning to Enjolras. The blonde had paled slightly.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Enjolras insisted anyways. Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

“You’re sure about that?” Grantaire asked. Enjolras sighed.

“Well, it’s not like it means anything,” Enjolras reasoned. Grantaire looked down at Cosette’s sleeping face.

“And is Marius okay with this?” Grantaire looked up at his friend’s face; he, too, had paled considerably.

“She loves me,” Marius replied. His voice sounded firmer than his expression led the others to believe he truly felt. “Go ahead.”

“Proud of you,” Eponine laughed, her hands still tangled in his hair. Marius elbowed her lightly in the stomach. Grantaire hesitated for a moment before turning his face down and lowering his head until he was kissing Cosette. The blonde girl responded almost at once, kissing him back before she pulled away and laughed.

“Marius, what-” Cosette opened her eyes and jumped back as if she had been shocked. “Grantaire, I’m so-”

“Don’t worry, it was a dare.” Grantaire’s eyes moved up to Joly. “Thank our dear nurse for the best kiss of your life.”

Cosette blushed, but Marius laughed anyways. Grantaire fidgeted in his seat for a moment before looking up.

“I have to grab a sweatshirt. I’m already cold without the heat on.” Enjolras stood from the sofa. “Anyone else want a blanket or anything?” The group shook their heads or gave him otherwise negative answers. “Alright, be right back.”

Enjolras slipped away down the hallway. Grantaire watched him go quietly before his eyes turned down to his lap. Eponine raised both eyebrows and cocked her head to the side.

“I’m taking your turn, Grantaire,” Eponine declared. She sat forward slightly. “Grantaire, truth or dare?”

Grantaire sighed. “Truth. I know that’s what you want.”

“You know a lot of things.” Eponine grinned at him, and Grantaire momentarily wished that he had chosen her dare instead. “Are you going to marry Enjolras?”

“No, because we’re not engaged, ‘Ponine,” Grantaire replied snarkily. Eponine sighed a heavy, long-suffering sigh.

“Let me rephrase, then, since you insist on taking everything so literally,” Eponine insisted. She paused for a moment to think before speaking again. “Do you _want_ to marry Enjolras?”

This rephrased question gave Grantaire pause, and he hesitated just long enough for Eponine to raise her fists triumphantly. Unfortunately, in doing so, she yanked at Marius’ hair accidentally, and he jerked; Eponine fell back against the back of the armchair, and the whole armchair flipped over. Jehan spit out his coffee from laughing too hard. Eponine knocked into the side table, and the candle flew off and got tangled in the curtain. The curtain went up in flames almost immediately, and the room was absolutely still for a moment before they all flew from their seats.

“Shit, shit!” Grantaire was the first one over to the window; he yanked the curtain down and tried to smother the flames. Cosette helped Eponine up and pulled her away from the boys who were now crowding around Grantaire. The room was quickly filling with smoke. Cosette pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the emergency number.

“We’re getting out, come on, we’re going to die of smoke inhalation before we put this out,” Joly instructed firmly, and, for once, everyone listened to him. Cosette was talking rapidly into her phone, explaining what was going on and answering the questions of the person on the other side. The fire alarm went off while they were in the hall, and Grantaire suddenly stopped walking. Jehan grabbed his hand.

“Come on, Grantaire, come on.” Jehan pulled at his hand as the hallway filled with people from the other flats who were either grumbling with frustration or wide-eyed with concern. Grantaire jerked his hand free and motioned for Jehan to keep going before he ran back to Enjolras’ flat, weaving in and out of the people. Jehan hesitated, but Courfeyrac snatched him and all but dragged him out into the snow outside.

“Goddamn candles,” Marius was muttering to himself, rubbing at Cosette’s bare upper arms. The frail girl was shivering in the cold air; Feuilly shrugged out of his sweatshirt and pulled it around her shoulders.

“Where’s Grantaire?” Eponine asked, standing on her toes to look around the crowd. Jehan was about to answer her, but Bahorel’s voice cut him off.

“Where’s Enjolras?” Bahorel’s voice was loud over the din, and Jehan immediately stopped breathing.

“Grantaire went back to get him!” Jehan called. The people in the crowd all murmured and watched the building; Courfeyrac held onto Marius’ arm to stop him from running back into the building. The firetrucks got there moments before Grantaire and Enjolras appeared in the front doorway. The students rushed to them, taking Enjolras from where he was hanging off Grantaire. The artist stumbled away without the weight and fell to the ground, coughing a cloud of smoke before he vomited into the snow. Enjolras let himself be held up Combeferre, his eyes shut and his breathing heavy. He had a strip of fabric pressed to his face - ripped from Grantaire's shirt, apparently - and seemed to have forgotten that he was holding it there. A couple of firemen came over seconds after and took care of the situation.

Eponine was off to the side, holding Cosette, who was crying into her dark-haired friend’s shoulder. Marius came over and pulled them both into a tight hug against him, and the girls both accepted it and leaned on him. Jehan had his face buried in Courfeyrac’s shoulder; Courfeyrac was holding Combeferre’s hand. Joly was sitting on the ground with his head between his knees, and Bossuet was knelt beside him, rubbing his back and talking softly to him. Bahorel and Feuilly were talking quickly and in low tones to one another, their heads bowed close. The other occupants of the building, once being assured that Enjolras’ flat was the only one with damage, filtered back inside, offering a stray, sympathetic pat now and then to one of the students’ shoulders or hair as they went.

A fireman came over to the group, hesitated, and ended up approaching Marius, since he was the quietest one. “Sir, first of all, your mates over there are going to be fine.”  


Cosette started laughing and crying at once. Marius moved the blonde closer to Eponine so that he could talk to the fireman; the girls instantly latched onto each other, and Feuilly and Bahorel wandered over, so he left them to the boys’ care and let himself be led over to the ambulance that Grantaire and Enjolras were seated on the edge of. There were two nurses stitching up a gash at Grantaire’s hairline, while still another nurse was trying to clean Enjolras’ face from ash.

“Oh, thank God,” Marius breathed, pulling Enjolras into a hug. Grantaire shifted, ignoring the scolding nurses, so that he could look up at Marius.

“We’re fine, Marius, it’s alright," Enjolras assured him, his voice muffled by Marius’ shoulder. The nurse shooed Marius away so that she could begin tending to a burn on Enjolras’ arm. Marius just stood back slightly, falling into place beside the fireman who had brought him over. The man had ginger hair the color of fire; Marius tried not to laugh nervously.

“Do you mind telling us what happened?” The fireman asked the question as he waved over a policewoman who had just arrived. The long-haired, petite, blonde woman jogged over, introductions were exchanged, and she shook Marius’ hand and the fireman’s before pulling out a notebook and pen.

“Eponine - that’s the girl with the dark hair - fell, and knocked a candle into a curtain on accident.” Marius’ face creased in worry. “Is Enjolras’ place alright?”

“It’s mostly just smoke damage. You guys have a lot of cleaning ahead of you,” the fireman assured him. Marius sighed in relief. Enjolras was not even paying attention to the conversation; he had his head down, staring absently at his and Grantaire’s hands tangled together in Grantaire’s lap while one of his burns was bandaged and Grantaire continued to get his face stitched up. “They’re going to be alright, really.”

“I know. We just worry,” Marius answered, turning back to the fireman - Howard - and policewoman - Joanna. “Can we take them home? Do they have to go to the hospital?”

“I suppose not, but we need to take their statements, too. We’ll be in touch, Marius,” Joanna squeezed his shoulder and left with Howard. Marius was immediately thrown into a hug by Cosette.

* * *

“Are they asleep?” Jehan asked softly when Courfeyrac returned from his room. He had just settled Enjolras and Grantaire into his bed and waited patiently outside the door until they had fallen asleep before he returned to the group of students crowded around his and Marius’ kitchen table.

“Yeah, finally.” Courfeyrac ran a hand through his hair. Jehan pulled him close, holding him tightly and resting his head on Courfeyrac’s chest.

“We’re all alright,” Cosette reminded the room quietly. Marius nodded and kissed the top of her head.

“We can start cleaning up the place tomorrow. See what needs to be replaced,” Feuilly suggested. Everyone gave a sort of agreement, too tired to give any other sort of response. Eponine, from her vantage point on the counter beside the kitchen window over the sink, pointed outside.

“Look, it’s still snowing,” Eponine told the rest of the room quietly. They all moved quietly to stand by the window, huddling together.

“I love you guys,” Jehan whispered after a couple of minutes. Everyone kind of bowed their heads slightly and kept watching out the window.

“I’m not leaving in this,” Combeferre said suddenly. The group laughed.

“Neither am I,” Feuilly agreed, and the students all set about setting up their “beds” in Marius and Courfeyrac’s small den.

* * *

Marius jolted awake in his own bed, Cosette still fast asleep and tucked in beside him, cuddled to him like a particularly affectionate octopus. This was not what woke him up, however; it was the smell of coffee. Courfeyrac _never_ woke up before him.

Marius disentangled himself from Cosette, pulled on the pants that had been cast over the side of his bed, and ghosted out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen. He remembered too late that his friends had stayed over last night, and the events of the night before all came back to him at once; however, it was not all his friends crowded in his kitchen when he approached the doorway. It was just Enjolras and Grantaire, their backs to him at the east side of the room, he in the doorway at the south. They were speaking to each other softly.

“I’m sorry,” Grantaire said quietly. Enjolras passed him a mug of coffee and kept his hands wrapped around his own.

“Don’t be sorry. I would’ve done the same for any of you,” Enjolras replied. Grantaire nodded, looking down into the black, bitter fullness of his coffee. Enjolras reached up and brushed Grantaire's hair out his face with a bandaged hand. “I love you, you know.”

“I know,” Grantaire’s voice sounded slightly choked. Enjolras made no move closer to him, choosing instead to continue running his hand through Grantaire’s hair. “I thought you were lost-”

“But I’m not,” Enjolras said at once, cutting him off before he got hysterical. Grantaire tipped his head slightly into Enjolras’ hand.

“I know you’re not.” Grantaire let out a deep, shaky breath. “I was just... I’ve never felt that way before, you know?”

“I know, I know.” Enjolras voice was soft, soothing, something Marius had no idea he was capable of. He was still combing his fingers through Grantaire’s hair, and Marius wondered if he even knew he was still doing it. Grantaire and Enjolras had had to change out of their smoke-heavy clothes and shower; as a result, Grantaire now had a pair of Courfeyrac’s pajamas on, and Enjolras a pair of Marius’. Luckily, Courfeyrac and Marius were roughly the same heights as Grantaire and Enjolras respectively, and the pajamas fit them both quite well. However, Marius could not help but notice that, when Grantaire abandoned his mug of coffee in order to hug Enjolras, Enjolras made a face briefly at finding a scent on Grantaire that was Courfeyrac’s, rather than Grantaire’s.

Marius almost laughed, but he was made immediately solemn when Enjolras hugged Grantaire back. He tucked his face into Grantaire’s neck, as Grantaire did to him; the two of them were almost melded together, as though they were two pieces of soldered metal, fused together with fire. Marius left them then, returning to his bedroom to get some more sleep. He held Cosette a little more tightly than usual, but Cosette was still asleep, and never noticed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I'm sure I'll find mistakes later. I will edit obsessively as time goes on, I assure you.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
